


Suspicious - Gabriel x Reader Drabble

by DontAsaltSnails



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Archangel - Freeform, Company, Drabble, F/M, Fic, Ficlet, Gabe is a dick, Gabriel - Freeform, Investigating, Janitor Gabriel, Loki - Freeform, Paperwork, Reader Insert, Suspicious, Trickster - Freeform, We all love gabriel, Work, angel - Freeform, mystery novels, night time, platonic, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-05
Updated: 2016-07-05
Packaged: 2018-07-21 16:40:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7395298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DontAsaltSnails/pseuds/DontAsaltSnails
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I need to practice my writing so...</p><p>Here is a Gabriel/Reader (sorta?) Fanfic.</p><p>The prompt was from my friend which was...</p><p>"You work in a company and the Janitor was suspicious as fuck"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Suspicious - Gabriel x Reader Drabble

You were only trying to catch up on some paperwork. Thats all you wanted to do tonight. Typing away you made quick work of your work; burning the midnight oil as they say. That is until you noticed him sneaking around in the darkness of night. The janitor. Wasn't he supposed to be mopping? You thought as you slowly stood from your desk. 

You stepped out of your office trailing behind the suspicious man. Maybe he was stealing from the offices? You pondered leaving him alone but decided against it. Every once in awhile the janitor would turn and look behind him looking for anyone following him. You beamed, gosh those detective novels did pay off! 

Well, or so you thought until a hand touched your shoulder and you screamed.

"Hey sweets, why are you following me?"

"How did you get behind me!?" You practically screamed. Not even noticing what he called you at the moment.

The janitor stared at you with a big cocky smile, "I have my ways. So, question of the hour is.. Why were you following me? Poorly, I might add."

Your face flushed and you looked down. You were caught red handed. "I thought you were up to no good..."

The janitor with the golden eyes laughed. He proceeded to pop a candy in his mouth as his eyes crunched up in utter joy. 

"What?" You asked irritated.

"You were right, sugar," he snickered before suddenly vanishing.

.  
.  
.

"What.. in the Hell!?"

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are welcome <33
> 
> Gotta love the Gabe


End file.
